


11 things I adore Castiel

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 20 Things, Angel Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Feels, Castiel In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel Daily Drabble, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Not What It Looks Like, POV Dean Winchester, Post-it Notes, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Sam Knows, Sick Sam Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	11 things I adore Castiel

11 things Dean like about kissing Castiel.

1: Castiel purrs like cat when he 's in the mood to be cuddled by Dean. He loves everything about holding Castiel. He adores his boyfriend with all his soul and heart. 

2: Castiel hums when he's kissing Dean. When he thinks no one is looking, he loves touching Dean. He adores it, mostly when Sam watches and never says anything. 

3: Dean adores how Castiel will leave notes. 'I love you.' 'I made you pie.' 'I cooked you dinner.' 'Love you, so much.' He keeps every note, safe in his keepsake box that Cas made. He adores all the notes so much. 

4: When Dean is sick, he gets the whole mother-hen thing from Cas that he normally does with Sammy. When he's hurt, Castiel becomes clingy towards Dean, and Dean loves it. Mostly when he sick, Cas will read him stories in his deep sexy voice. (Okay, he likes being cared for.)

5: Dean will always act surprised when Castiel buys him random gifts. Cas will leave them in Baby's front seat, in the garage, or in any of his favorite spots just because 'I love you'. 

6: Dean adores morning sex with Castiel, lazy and sweet. He loves the soft kisses between his thighs where Cas will be slowly touching him, licking all his sweet spots that makes him see stars. The beautiful words between Cas saying 'love you, babe'. Dean loves morning sex, this is his favorite. 

7: Dean adores Cas when he worries about Sammy. If Sammy gets sick, he becomes worse than Dean himself. He loves the fact that Cas cares so deeply about his brother. 

8: Dean loves how amazing a cook Cas is, much better than himself or Sam. He loves kissing him while he's cooking, having something sweet to taste from Cas' lips just makes it that much better. 

9: Dean loves how M&M's are everywhere; in their bed, in the car, in books he picks up. He tastes them when he kisses Cas. Even in bed, Cas sleeping in his arms, he will find bag of candy. Yeah, Dean will still love him like this.

10: Dean loves it when Gabriel will show off his baby brother. How he'll just show up to hang out. He loves it when Cas just kisses him in middle of a game, or movie, and Gabriel will smile a tiny bit, sending a wink at Dean. 

11: Dean adores it when they have sex in his car, his Baby. Cas will chant his name like a prayer--Dean, Dean, Dean--over and over. 'I love you' he will murmur, still flushed and happy. 

This was how he ends up being in love with Castiel, his angel. He will smile at Dean, whisper sweet nothings to Dean, and will whisper to Dean 'I want a bee farm. I want to be a bee keeper'. Dean loves him so much, more then anything in the world.

Dean loves moments with Cas--just like this.


End file.
